


What goes on tour...

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Series: The Mighty Boosh Christmas Countdown Thing [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Because I need to work on keeping to word limits occasionally, Double Drabble, It's cute though I guess, M/M, Okay I don't normally write RPF but I couldn't get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel has writers' block while trying to come up with an episode. Julian points him in the write direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What goes on tour...

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to be enjoying what I'm writing so far, which is... odd, but lovely. Thank you to everyone who comments, they make me happy.

Noel was hunched over his notebook when Julian walked in. Two mugs of hot coffee were wordlessly placed on the table and Noel sighed, leaning back against Julian’s chest.  
“Evenin’, Ju,” he murmured. Julian laughed.  
“Evening? It’s three in the bloody morning.”  
He glanced over Noel’s shoulder, slipping his arms around the shorter man’s waist as he read what he’d written. It was the script for the next Boosh episode- or, at least, it had been. The margins of the page were full of exasperated scribbles.  
“Writers’ block?”  
“Yeah,” sighed Noel. “I just can’t get this chant right. I mean, what fits here?”  
He gestured at the page and Julian made out what looked like the words to a song. His lips moved silently as he read. Noel wriggled an arm free and picked up his coffee, drinking in quick sips as he watched Julian think. After a few moments of concentration, the taller man smiled.  
“Got something?”  
“Yeah. I’m surprised you’ve not thought of it yet, it’s practically our motto.”  
“Yeah?”  
Julian smiled and kissed the other man softly, enjoying the way Noel melted against him. He whispered as they broke apart.  
“What goes on tour, stays on tour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write using real people but this one wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. As is probably obvious I own neither the people or the show. I kind of wish I did, but that's a different matter entirely. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
